The Manager Stunt
by MineTurtleSaysHELLO
Summary: The war is over, detective cases are low, and the town has been rebuilt. Guess what that means? School. Sports decide how popular you are, and boys b-ball rules the school. Being team manager for the guys b-ball team is every girls dream, what happens when Sabrina, the lowest on the food chain becomes manager. Because, honestly if your not popular and you get manager, its murder.
1. A New Manager?

**It seems like the only things I ever post are one-shots! So here you go people a multi-chapter story! Wooooo, go me! *waves little banner* Enjoy. ;D**

The first time my life blew up was when my parents left, the second, when we moved to Ferryport landing. Now was the third time, and this time my life didn't just blow up, it was ripped to shreds, stepped on, THEN blown to bits, leaving nothing but ash and a burn mark.  
"What?! Sir you can't be serious! I didn't even apply!" I looked at the headmaster like he was an elephant riding a purple unicorn. "You may not have applied, but I think you're the right person for this job. You'll make a perfect manager for the boys' basketball team." I sigh in defeat. Let me explain a few things, first of all sports were what made up the food chain at Ferryport high, although looks had ALOT to do with it. It was arranged like this: 1. Boys basketball 2. Boys' soccer 3. Cheerleaders 4. Boys track 5. Girls' basketball track 6. Girls track 7. Girls' soccer, if you didn't fit in any of those you were at the bottom. Being the manager for 1 or 2 was every girls dream. But if you weren't the very top girl of 3, 5, 6, or 7 your social life died. EVERY girl hated you, but once again if you were the top cheerleader, top player in girls' b-ball, head of the girls' soccer team, etc. then the other girls fawned over you. I was the lowest of the low. So not one to be fawned over, I was one who was going to get glares of doom, catty comments, and the usual female bullying. "Fine sir when do I start? I hope you know I won't pity them or go easy." I warn him, he knows. The headmaster was a nice guy I had met him after the war ended and Ferryport got back together. He knew that I had taken every self-defense and fighting class I could find and that I was a hidden expert on b-ball. "The boys will be in for a surprise then, mind if I watch first practice?" He chuckles. I nod rather grimly (ha last name humor! Get it? My last names Grimm? Whatever.) "You start after school today, practice is at three thirty. I'm sure coach'll make you take over just to see what your made of." He laughs again. I let out a sigh but grab my bag and head to my sixth hour class.

I look around as I walk down the hallway. This will be the last time I walk down this hall undisturbed, I wasn't important to these people yet. With my honey colored hair that couldn't decide if it was wavy or straight, my boring dark blue eyes, and my skinny but average build, I wasn't the prettiest girl in school. But it wasn't like I tried, my wardrobe consisted of oversized band tees and jeans, also my hair was in a permanent bun. "Hey Sabrina!" I hear someone call me name and I turn. Rushing towards me were my two best friends, Luke and Jasmine. Luke was like a human puppy, big eyes, easy smile, and a cute personality. He was like a brother, Jasmine was almost the opposite. She had dark red hair she kept in a ponytail and big green eyes. She was shy, and tiny, often hiding behind her glasses and books. They catch up and I smile, "What's up buttercup?" Luke asks as he tweaks my nose. "You won't believe what headmaster did." I grumble "He made me. ME! The boys' basketball manager, you might want to run while you can after this practice I'll be murdered by the female population. Don't want you getting mixed up with public enemy number 1." Jasmine snorts. "Ya, you get to spend time around twelve incredibly hot guys and you worry about us getting messed with?" Jasmine says in her soft voice. I smile "You guys want to come? I hear they're complete assholes. So this should be fun." Luke tweaks my nose again, "Of course my day wouldn't be complete without seeing you kick someone's ass Chica!" I snort but put up one finger signaling to them to wait a sec. I duck into the bathroom, changing from my long sleeved shirt and jeans to a light weight grey three days grace tee and a pair of running shorts, swapping my combat boots for a pair of converse low top tennis shoes. I pop back out and continue on my journey to the gym. I step inside and am encased in the sound of squeaking sneakers and the smell of sweat. I set my stuff down by the door and head into the heart of the jungle. I see headmaster sitting next to the coach, he sees me and smirks. I go and sit next to the coach, Luke and Jasmin going to sit at the top of the bleachers. I grill the coach, on how much they run, their exercises, and drills. I study them after I get all the information I need. I know how the totem pole is and it shows on the court. 1. Puck (I shudder at the thought of him being the schools** it** kid) 2. Jason 3. Carter 4. Jacob  
5. Max 6. Daniel 7. Alek 8. Peter 9. Wes 10. Lane and 11. Casey 12. Braden. That's how it is on and off the court. Time to get to work, I stand and pull out a whistle. "And it begins." I hear the headmaster mutter, laughing. I shoot him a look but blow my whistle. Soon all the boys are standing in a semi-circle around me and coach "What's Grimm doing here?" I hear Puck complain. "Sabrina is the new team manager. She's taking over for me today." coach says, I hear half the boys laugh and half of them groan. They only run ten laps around the court every practice, it's not enough. It makes them slow and their endurance is low. "Fifteen laps." I start and they start to wander away "Around the school." I finish and they all stop turning back around. "What?! No way no one can do that!" I hear Max yell. "You can and will. Boys sorry if I hurt your feelings but your slow and your endurance sucks. I'll even run it with you." I say giving them a look that says 'no wiggle room. Do it or die.' The boys mutter things under their breath but only one complains. Who you ask? Why Puck of course. "Why do I have to listen to you?" He sneers and I smirk. "You do what I say today and after practice I'll play you. One on one. If I lose you never have to do a thing I say again, if I win you do what I say during practice without a single complaint." I stick my hand out and he shakes it "Deal." I start to walk away when I hear: "at least she's got a nice ass." And as if to prove his point someone grabs my butt. I don't care if the headmasters watching you don't grope me like that. I grab whoevers hand it is and flip him over my shoulder before crouching over the boy in question and placing one knee on his windpipe. Basically it's like saying, 'hey because my knees there I can crush your wind pipe and kill you at any time!' I glare at the boy, Carter. "Rule number one!" I yell so they all can hear me. "I don't take crap! Rule two! Grope me and die! Rule three! Listen to what I say! Follow those and we won't have a problem!" I get up off Carter and pull him up patting him on the back. I mean, the poor guy just got beat up by a girl a third his size. I look at the stunned faces, every one silent except for the laughter coming from the four people in the stands. "Come on boys! Fifteen laps! We're wasting time!" I say walking out the double doors.

They complain. The ENTIRE time! Well almost the entire time, after a certain point they're breathing too hard to say anything. I roll my eyes, I ran right ahead of them, most of the time backwards. I was hardly even breathing hard! Even Puck, a fairy, and an Everafter, was gasping for air by the eleventh lap. When it's over several of the boys fall to the ground while others bend over wheezing like and old lady with asthma. "Really? You guys are that out of shape?" I ask and receive glares from at least four of them. "You, ha, she, ha, demon!" Alek pants. I shrug and jump when a sweaty arm slings over my shoulders. "You know I like 'em feisty and immortal." I look at Lane and he wiggles his eyebrows. I can't help it I laugh; this causes Jacob to pull me away from Lane and into a hug, a very sweaty hug. "Aww she's cute! Puck you didn't tell us that! You just said you lived with the Grimm's!" I smile at Jacob and do the same thing I do to Luke when he acts all touchy feely, I pat his head and slide out of his arms. "Practice isn't over yet boys, you won't like me very much at the end I guarantee it." I smirk as a flash of fear crosses several faces. I shoo the boys back into the gym, when everyone's back inside I start passing out balls. "Wow! They're all in one piece! You went easy buttercup!" Luke yells from his seat next to Jasmin, I roll my eyes. "I would flip you off but there are adults here." I yell back.

The rest of practice goes fine, I call out drills they do them, I give them a little advice here and there, and about half the boys listen. The other half probably think I have no idea what I'm talking about. Practice ends and I hand out towels, take up balls, and pass out water. I shove them all into the locker room, "Don't come out unless you've showered! You guy smell like you rolled in garbage and road kill!" I yell through the door. "That's a bad thing why?" Puck yells back. I roll my eyes, and soon the boys pile back out, clean and dressed. Except for Puck, "One on one lets go." He says and I pull my hair from its bun into just a plain ponytail.  
It ended quickly, ten minutes in I had eighteen points he had zero. At twenty six I took pity on him and called it quits. "How did you do that!? Grimm you cheated!" Puck sputters. I look to coach, "She didn't cheat." He calls and I smile. "Don't feel bad, I've been playing since I was nine, how do you think we had fun at the orphanage?" I pat him on the back "Now go shower." He smirks and crosses his arms. "No." He states and I sigh, it's gonna be like this huh? I point towards the showers and he shakes his head. Fine, I can deal. I grab his ear with one hand and bar his arms behind his back with my other arm. Dragging him to the locker room. "Door!" I yell and Jason gets it for me. I drag Puck over to the showers shove him in, flick on the water, and pull his shirt off. I stand there arms crossed, silently telling him he won't get past me. I know all the boys, Luke, Jasmin, and maybe the headmaster have followed us in. Puck scrambles up and goes to dodge me. Still gonna be a pain huh, well then. I jump on his back and pour shampoo in his hair before scrubbing. The entire time he's trying to pull me off. After his hairs clean I jump off, he glares at me and I pick up a soap bottle. His eyes widen, and I pop the cap squeezing it hard enough for it to splatter all over his chest and arms. "Scrub. Or I will, and it will be painful." I order and he mumbles under his breath but starts to scrub. I've seen Puck shirt less quite a bit, and he is HOT. I won't ever tell him though, now what I'm telling you is just between you, me, and that locker. I no longer blush and stutter when I see him shirtless instead, the back part of my mind turns to goo and I silently freak out, but I've mastered the art of not letting it show. I swear! Why Puck? I've seen several guys shirtless and I didn't have this reaction, it's weird and I don't like it.  
After Pucks started I leave him to get dressed and finish showering. The boys follow me out giggling, "That should go on YouTube." I hear one laugh. Max tosses me a towel, since I'm now soaked. I towel off and go change back into my other shirt and my jeans. The boys head out saying good bye, a few hug several pat my head or mess with my bun. Jacob even pecks me on the cheek, guess they liked me anyway. Hmmm. I leave with Luke and Jasmin and as we walk home I see a black dot zip ahead up in the sky, signaling pucks heading home.

**NOT a one-shot! The second chapter is in the works! I feel so proud of myself! First I would like to thank Ja-**

**Basketball team, Luke, Jasmine, and Sabrina: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Fine bossy people….Thank you for reading!**


	2. A Crush On The Manager?

**Chicly (Guest): Yep it's a secret, mostley because she doesn't want to play on the girls b-ball team, and since she doesn't play a sport, no one cares about her martial arts training. Luke and Jasmine know of course, and now the guys do too.**

**Second chappy! I was kinda in a rush because I'll be busy for the next weekend and won't have time to get on to post something. So sorry if its short, I think I got what I needed to across. ONWARD AND UPWARD!**

** .FATKITTYSAYWHAT**

The next day goes well, I hear the girls complain about the new manager but no one seems to know who she is. I sigh and continue my day in peace, although listening to what other girls have to say about the new manager, even when they don't know her, they're rather...bitchy I guess. I manage to avoid the team, although I see several looking for me. I'm not going to avoid them forever, it's just I'm trying to avoid death by fan girls for as long as I can. The second the school knows who the new manager is I'll stop avoiding them; it's probably safer with them anyway. Lunch was the best time though; I went out back to my usual spot below the huge oak tree and sat, enjoying the peace, waiting for Luke to bring my lunch. We had worked this deal out last year, he brings me lunch and I let him borrow my notes. Luke drops beside me handing me a plastic tray filled with food. Chile cheese fries! My favorite, another awesome thing for an awesome day.

After that the day goes problem free.

"So, got practice today?" Luke asks, I nod then yawn. "Probably won't do much though, I'll probably just run with them everything else is all coach." Luke shrugs but follows me anyway. I roll my eyes at the girls in the hallway. It's obvious they think Luke is cute, but since he's not playing a sport they just drool for a few seconds before quickly going back to what they're doing. Completely forgetting him. Shallow, completely shallow.

I was right, I ran the fifteen around the school and coach did the rest. I basically called roll, ran, and passed out things like balls, towels, and Gatorade. The rest of the time was spent in the stands with Luke joking and listening to music.

After practice the boys give me the same treatment I got yesterday, hugs, hair ruffles and a kiss or two. "Do you guys treat all your managers this way?" I ask as max messes with my bun. "Nope. Your special." Alek says popping the p in nope. "Why?" now I'm confused. They look at each other. "We haven't ever actually liked a manager. Every manager we've ever had have been ditz's, always messing stuff up or drooling over us." Daniel says. "I'm leavin buttercup!" I heal Luke yell as he walks out the door. "By Luke." I yell. The boys stop what they're doing and look at me. "What?" I ask. "Who's he?" peter asks, I give them a look. They can't be serious, "That's Luke, and he's a friend. Why?" I say slowly, if this is going where I think it is then, oh boy. "Just a friend?" Wes asks and I nod. "Just asking. We have to protect our little manager." Casey ruffles my hair. "Really guys? One I can beat the crap out of all of you and Luke. Two Luke's like a brother to me. Three, who are you calling little!" I glare, they laugh and Jacob hugs me for the eighth time that practice. "We know your tough but beating the crap out of someone doesn't help heartbreak." Jason smiles at me and I roll my eyes. "Besides we know a guy who's head over heels for you, we don't want anyone goin after his girl." I'm about to protest but the boys leave. Well almost all of them Puck stays behind. "Hey ugly, I'm gonna walk you home. The old lady would kill me if anything happened." He says walking out not even waiting. Something odd is going on, granny knows I can take care of myself, and usually puck doesn't care. But then again usually I walk home with Luke and jasmine. I run to catch up, "Hey Puck? Do you know who the guys were talking about when they said someone liked me?" he mumbles something under his breath. "Puck?" I ask again and he shakes his head. "No idea, besides who would like **you**?" that makes me mad and I should kick him but something else distracts me. He knows who it is; I can tell by the way he talked. I'll find out, not today but someday. Even if I have to beat it out of someone. But for now I just need to figure out what's up with puck, you don't live with someone for five years and not be able to tell when some things up.

***happy dance* Well then momentary crazy dancing aside, I have some hints for the upcoming chapters**

**Puck: *flipping through plot with b-ball boys looking over his shoulder* Wait, Ugly's gonna wear a bikini? And get in a fight?**

**Carter: Sweet, anyone want to bet? *Boys start handing over money***

**Jacob: My poor little Brina! I hope she's unharmed.**

**Alek: This is our manager. She's gonna wipe the floor with whoever she fights.**

**Jacob: You're right. Thirty bucks on Brina.**

**ENOUGH! *grabs plot* no more you want to find out what happens live it yourself. I mean it IS your story. Anyway, hints. The next chapter is when the real stuff starts. And as the boys were saying Sabrina gets in a fight. The bikini comes later though. Review plz!**

**Sabrina: *walks through door and all heads turn towards her, eye shining.* Ummmmm what's going on?**

**MWWWAAAA-HAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAA**


	3. Manager vs Mandy

**Hello peoplez of Fanfiction! Well this chapters a little violent, but hey I think without a fight or two and some blood shed it wouldn't be a proper story! I said I would have this chapter out around Thursday, but hey I had free time. Enjoy!**

If yesterday was awesome, today was hell. That morning as Jasmine and I walked down the hall I heard whispers of Sabrina Grimm being the new manager, luckily no one knew who Sabrina Grimm was, so I was off the hook. For like five minutes. "Sabrina!" I froze as Luke shouted my name again. Every single girl stopped what they were doing and turned to see who Sabrina was. Luke caught up and smiled at me, "Hey Brina, what's up?" I unfroze but my eyes stayed the size of basketballs. I grabbed him and dragged him into the nearest class room I could find, Jasmine following silently.

"You idiot! You just told the entire school I was Sabrina Grimm! Every girl in this school wants to be the guy's manager! I AM THEIR TOP ENEMY!" I half hissed half yelled. "I will be dead by the end of the day! By the time they're done with me I'll be nothing but a body full of scratches with stiletto imprints in my skull!" I finish. Luke gives me puppy dog eyes, "Sorry." I sigh and ruffle his hair; the eyes get me every time. Jasmine nudges me, and I look at her. She points and I realize the classroom I thought was empty, in fact was not.

I look into the shocked faces of the basketball boys, two soccer guys, and the head cheerleader, Mandy, who was perched in Pucks lap. For some reason that pisses me off more than it should, I thought I had gotten rid of that little crush years ago.

Mandy breaks the silence "Shoulda known your manager was a bitch." She huffs, well I'll probably hear worse so might as well have some fun with it. "Your right! I am the almighty bitch, ruler of all things bitchy, like cheating boyfriends and tampons. Now I must go be bitchy somewhere else! Luke carry me to my class, so I may spread the bitchyness." Luke picks me up bridal style and we leave, behind me the room explodes in laughter, well most of them anyway. A very high whiny voice is complaining.

The rest of the day was the same, nasty comments and glares followed me where ever I went. I stumbled into practice in a sour mood; I had dodged paper wads, pencils, and the occasional slap. I had kept my temper though, surprisingly I didn't snap, lucky them. I start practice differently today; instead of running around the school we just do forty around the court. "Sabrina!" I stop and look at the guys, when did they stop running? "Jesus woman! We stopped ten minutes ago! What were you thinking about?" Braden raises an eyebrow, I shrug. "What lap was I on?" I walk over to the bleachers and sit next to coach. "84th." Puck laughs. I shrug again, but go to get a drink from the fridge, while I'm out there Mandy and two blonde cheerleaders enter the building. The guys go quiet. I step in front of them, "You're the bitch." Mandy sneers. "Yep that's me. Can I help you?" I ask, she was pushing my buttons, I thought basketball practice would be girl free. "We came to get our boys, cheerleading practice starts in ten minutes. Our boyfriends need to be there." She pops off waving a hand at me like I'm an annoying little dog. "No. They're in practice, if there's time they can come when practice is over." I say standing firmly in front of her. "We don't have time for orphans; go run home to you whiny little sister." That was the last straw.

I punch her right in the gut causing her to bend over. "Shut up, I'm not an orphan. I live with my parents, idiot, and don't EVER talk about Daphne that way." I snarl as she rights herself. She swings at me, missing, and the fight is on. Me against three fake blondes in miniskirts. I avoid nails, hands reaching for my hair, and slaps. I take the first Barbie wannabe and punch her in the stomach, ramming my knee into her nose, breaking it, when she bends over. One down, I give the other nameless bimbo a roundhouse kick to the temple, knocking her out. Then I go for Mandy. I'm gonna do as much damage as I can while she's conscious. I break her nose first, then give her a nice black eye. She manages to scratch my cheek with one of her long fake nails. I sucker punch her, finishing this fight .

"Okay girls, that's enough." Coach steps between us, but I can tell he's trying hard to hide a smile. I growl at Mandy one more time, but turn, leaving the boys to get the cheerleaders up and away. I stomp back to my seat, Luke following behind me. I throw myself down, still angry. "You know, this reminds me of when we first met?" Luke says suddenly, I raise an eyebrow.

"Um, How? When we first I was glaring at my locker like a crazy lady." I had just started going to Ferryport high, and the only person I knew, Puck, had ignored me all day. "Ya, but I walked up and asked you if you needed something to punch, because lockers were school property." He beams at me, and I smile slightly. "Still don't get how that applies to now." He gives me a cocky grin. "Well, when you said yes I opened my arms and you nailed me, right in the face. My ass went flying." My eyebrow rises up again and he opens his arms. "Ya, no. That won't help, are you forgetting I just beat up three bimbos. If I could get my anger out by hitting something it would be long gone by now. I still don't know why punching you helped the first time." He rolls his eyes. "Trust me it will work, just do it." I shake my head. "I will punch myself in the face multiple times if you don't hit me. Now." I sigh, I was too angry to put up with this. I pulled an arm back and hit him.

I angled it just right, so it would hit his cheek, instead of giving him a black eye or knocking his teeth out. He falls backward and I look at him in shock. I didn't mean to hit him that hard! I was trying to go easy, I thought I had. I jump down kneeling next to his head. "Oh, god I'm so sorry Luke I didn't mean to hit that hard! I shouldn't have done it, oh crap I'm sorry! Are you ok? Why?! Why do I let you talk me into shit?!" I was babbling now, but can you blame me he was still on the floor, with his eyes closed. I look up to see the boys and coach are still either outside or taking the cheerleaders to the nurse's office.

Luke's eyes snap open, "See? It worked!" he beams and I stare. "You're so sorry you hit me you don't feel anger!" I think about it. He's right, I flash back to anger but it fades quickly. "You idiot, were you faking the whole hurt thing?" I ask hugging the crazy boy. "Well the punch did knock me down, but the other stuff was fake. I was still conscious." He hugs me back and I hear a throat clear, and a few muffled laughs.

I look up to see all twelve boys watching, I flush. Pucks standing up front and I meet his eyes. They were angry? "What's going on here? Ugly, you better not be doing anything in the middle of my court." I snort and let go of Luke. "Actually, I just knocked Luke on his ass. Sorry if I defiled your precious floor." I help Luke up. "Don't you have a black eyed blonde girlfriend to go console?" I snort. "Actually we broke up, you guys maybe crazy and stupid, but you're still all I got. Only I can insult you and marshmallow!" I smile slightly at his somewhat nice, for Puck, speech. Then I catch sight of the clock on the wall. 6:14.

I was screwed. I, unknown to everyone, had a job at a new local place. My shift started at 6:15. _Shit _I thought, then I screamed it. "SHIT! I have to go! Bye guys!" I grabbed my bag off the bleachers, "MASON I'M COMING!" I ran out the door as fast as I could. Leaving the boys far behind.

Third person P.O.V.

All thirteen of the boys stared in shock at the empty space where Sabrina had stood milliseconds before. "She's fast." Max states, Casey smacks him on the back of the head. "Thank you captain obvious." Wes says, his voice filled with sarcasm. "You're welcome general no-shit." Max shoots right back. The two boys glare at each other for a second before bursting out in loud laughter. Luke punches Max lightly in the shoulder, "Nice comeback Maxi pad." Max smiles for a second, "Thanks I- HEY!" all the boys are laughing now. Max scowls but soon joins in. "Who's Mason." A dangerous voice floats up from the back of the pack. They turn to Puck, the only boy not laughing. In fact the look on his face was a mix of horror and rage. "Calm down, dude. Mason could be a girl's name." Alek assured. Luke smiled a creepy smile, "You like 'Brina." He giggled. And yes it was a giggle, a really girly one at that.

Pucks face flushed red, "Ummmmm." He mumbled. "Don't deny it. I can tell from the look on your face. I won't tell her I swear! Oh your wedding is gonna be so beautiful!" Luke was smiling the creepy smile again. Several guys looked at him weird, "Dude, you sure your straight?" Daniel asked his head cocked to the side. Luke ignored him.

"Hey Puck I know what'll get your spirits up! There's this new bar, burger place that just opened up a couple days ago. Its beach themed, all the girls run around in bikinis. Who's in?!" Carter hollers. A series of cheers goes up and the horde of teenage boys stomped out the doors.

**Thanks for reading! And thank you to all the people who reviewed to tell me what they thought and to point out problems! The next chapter is BIKINI TIME! Hey…..what happened to Sabrina?**

**Casey: Hiding in a closet**

**Why?**

**Casey: She's in a bikini, not to mention that pervert Carters hovering outside the door.**

**But I need her for the next chappy….whatever.**Paste your document here...


	4. Manager's Job

**Ok last violent chapter I swear! Well not much to say so...read on!**

"Here you go! Anything else?" I asked smiling at the young couple, "Nope. We're good." I nod and head back to the counter. "Your uniform is just so adorable on you!" Mason squeals, I blush looking down at my 'uniform'. It's a dark green string bikini, with three black stars on the right cup, and Grimm in black gemstones across my butt. I look back up at Mason, "It's cute, even if this shouldn't even be considered clothing. Thank you again for the job." She just waves a hand at me. Mason is a drag queen, a very pretty drag queen. She owns this little bar, and was happy to give me the job after it opened. Even if I have to wear a bikini, at least it was cute. And my favorite color. Wait a second when did green become my favorite color?  
"Oh Hun don't worry about it! I love havin you around! Not to mention you're a pretty little thing, it helps with business." I laugh at that "That's nice, but I know I'm not much of a looker." I reply and she shakes her head. "Idiot. How can you not see it? The scratch makes you look a little tough, it's adorable! Well whatever." she gives me a look and I roll my eyes, a scratch? Cute? Maybe it would help if I took this out, I tug the hair band out of my hair. My hair falls down in waves reaching my mid back. I smile at a group of four boys who just walked in. I walk up to them menus in one hand, order pad in the other. "Welcome to Lagoona Beach, would you like a bar seat or a table?" I ask looking them over. Two of them are cute, one's okay, and the last one is _fine_! "We want a seat in your area, so you can serve us. I always like dinner more when there's a pretty woman serving me." Mr. Tall, Tan, and Sexy says. I smile at him wordlessly before leading them to a table in my area.

"Here are your menus, can I get you something to drink?" I ask and they rattle off their drinks. "Ok I'll be right back gentlemen." I wink and turn to get their drinks. Who said I couldn't flirt? I walk through the straw doors to the back. "Ooooooo, Sabrina! Tryin to get Mr. Blonde and sexy?" another server, Katelynn, asks. I snort, "Just a little flirting." I say as I balance the four drinks on my tray. "Hon, that's what they all say." Macy, our cook laughs as I walk out the door.

I walk back to my table and set the drinks down. "So, Miss Grimm," one of the cuteish boy's starts. So he was looking at my butt, can't blame him the rhinestones are an attention grabber. "When's your next break?" he finishes. "I don't have one today." I brush off the pickup line. I hear the door open with a jingle; it's a large crowd I can tell. "Now boys what would you like?" I ask. "You. Without clothing, and under me." Tall Tan guy says, the restaurant goes quiet except for a few whispers. Ok no more flirting, I decided blonde guy was a scum bag. "Ummmmm, I don't think that's an option. Now what would you like to order?" I glare at the boy in question.

He smirks, then does the one thing he, or any boy at this moment in time, should do. He reaches up and grabs my chest, right over the stars. My eyes turn to lasers. That's how my second, (or maybe third?) fight of the day starts. I cock back an arm and swing, smiling when I hear and feel his nose crunch. The other boys are up and in an instant.

Soon fists are flying everywhere, customers, the other girls and even Mason in her stiletto and pink skinny jeaned glory are beating the crap out of Tall Tan and Douche Bag and his dogs. I pull out, satisfied, then I notice some of the other people in the fight. Is that…Jason? And Casey? My eyes widen when I see the groper, Pucks sitting on his chest, pounding his fist into the guys face over and over. I'm engulfed in a hug and glance up to see Jacob. "Wh-Wh-Whaaaa?!" I splutter. The boys?! Here?! "Honestly 'Brina! You just can't stay out of trouble can you? Daddy would be sad if you got hurt." I regain my ability to talk, I mean they would have found out anyway.

"Ok big guy let me go. Also you are not my daddy." He releases me and I shake my head. "I'm not daddy, he is." Jacob points to Puck. My eyes widen and I smack Jacob in the arm, he pretends to be hurt as I walk over to "Daddy", (yeah right) to separate him from the groper he's pounding to death. I pull on him but he just shakes me off, and keeps going. I'm surprised tan guy's still conscious.

I hop up on a table, not caring I'm in a bikini and there's a whole restaurant and the team down there, "ENOUGH!" I bark, the fighting stops, well most of it. Mason walks over to me and I help her up on the table with me. "You, you, you and you," she points at the four boys, "You are not allowed back for a month, if I see you here before then, or if you cause another problem I WILL call the police. Everyone else thank you for helping and I am sorry for the inconvenience. Girls we will close an hour early today. Thank you." She pats me on the back and we scramble down.

The boy's surround me asking questions, "Are you ok?", and "You work here?" I nod, I'll deal with them later, and go over to where Puck's sitting. "Thank you. I appreciate it." I bend over to look in his eyes, I pat the top of his head. He grabs my hand, "I don't like you working here." He grumbles, "You're wearing practically nothing, guys stare. I don't like it." I catch his eyes, they're filled with anger and….jealousy? Why would he be jealous? I squeeze his hand, he's being awfully nice and caring for Puck. "I'm fine, I can take care of myself. Also I have my eye on a boy already; I won't be picking anyone up here." I pull my hand out of his grip and pat his knee. He looks up at me with a weird look in his eyes. I flash him a soft smile, and turn. "Yes I work here, yes I'm fine. Now I have a job to get to, please take a seat we will be right with you." as i walk back to the kitchen to help get drinks out to the large group of boy's I realize two things. First, Puck's eyes are the exact shade of my bikini, and my favorite color. That thought led to the second thing, that crush I had on Puck all those years ago, the one I thought I had grown out of. It was back. Full force.

**Well, sorta a cliffy, kinda, I guess. I dont really have much to say with this, just that in the next chapter there will be a reference to an anime. The only hint you get is that the anime's name begins with a B. First person to get it after the next chapter will get a shout out at the begining of every chappy! Well, I hardly ever run out of things to say so be thankfull! Well I hope you enjoyed this, excuse me I have to go check the tempature in hell, I seem to have nothing to say.**


	5. The Managers Project

**Hello minions! SO SOOOOOOOOORY for the late update! Now as you remember there will be an anime reference in here somewhere. Whoever gets it right first will be mentioned at the beginning of every chappy. Also th-**

**Puck: I know it! I know it! It's B-**

**Sabrina:*slaps hand over Pucks mouth* you can't tell them!**

**Puck:*pouts***

**Anyway as Puck started, the anime's name begins with a B. I will be updating on Monday the 15****th**** so be sure to get your answer in before then. Also even if you aren't the first to guess I will mention you in my next chapter! Onward with the story!**

As I walk down the hall I can literally feel the glares burning into the back of my head. It feels like my brains gonna melt out. I let out a slight yelp as a heavy arm slings around my shoulder. "Hey girl!" Max uses his best valley girl accent, "Like, what's up?!" I raise an eyebrow and look around, Carter and Alek are following behind Max. "That voice makes my ear drums burst. But, if you're gonna do it, do it right." I continue on my walk to third hour. "So, like, what's up with you guys? I have to head to, like, class. Do you have class, like, too?" Max cringes away from me and I smirk. "You are way too good at that" I smirk at Alek's shudder. "Thank you it's like horrifying isn't it?" My grin about rivals the Cheshire cats.

I stop next to my third hour class, "See you later manager!" Carter winks at me and saunters off the other two boys following, "Like, totally!" I squeal down the hall after them. I stroll into class ignoring the whispers and glares, and sit in my normal seat, flipping to the page on the board just as the bell rings. I look to the back corner, at the empty seat where a certain fairyboy should be sitting. My heart gives a little squeeze at the thought of him._ Quit that!_ I chastise myself, ever since the restaurant fight my heart does weird things when I think of him. Well except for when he annoys me then it's just anger, but even then I seem to cool off a lot quicker. Stupid crush, stupid heart, stupid extremely hot asshat.

"You're late." My head snaps up at that, Pucks standing in the door way to the class room. And there goes the heart. Mr. Faddly glares at him for a second before sighing and nodding his head towards Pucks empty desk. Puck smirks at me and I glower, this morning he had filled a tub with super glue, mustard, and diced onions. Then dumped it on my head. I was trying to keep myself mad but this crush thing was making it hard. Mr. Faddly raps his knuckles on his desk to get our attention. I blush slightly when I realize I had been staring at Puck. He had been staring too apparently, but instead of blushing he smirked at me like he had just won the lottery and was rubbing it in my face.

I snapped my head around to look at Mr. Faddly trying to hide my annoyance and embarrassment. On the board was one word, personality. "Students for this class you will be paired up. It's a simple assignment; you will assess your partner's personality, choosing four words to fit their personality. After you have your four words you will have to write an essay on what each word means and why you picked it. During this assignment you will spend this hour with your partner, also you will have to spend at least two hours with your partner outside of school. That includes outside of school activities also, like basketball, drama club, and cheer leading, etc. etc. Alright the list of partners is right here." He pulls a piece of paper out of a stack, he takes the tape and tapes it to the wall next to the door. "Let's get this moving people." Mr. Faddly adds when no one moves.

The class scrambles to get there and see who's paired. I elbow my way to the front, and glance at the list. My face goes blank, the list is alphabetical. Which means...yep there we are. Puck Goodfellow and Sabrina Grimm stuck together since we're the only people with last names in G. I turn and elbow my way back out of the crowd. After I leave the mass of teenagers I glance around the room. Good, Pucks still in his seat. I walk up to him and slide in the seat next to him. He glances at me and takes his feet off the desk, turning to face me. "Alphabetical huh?" He asks and I nod. "Well dogbreath this should be easy." He says and I glare.

"Yep I already know what words I'm gonna use." I say and he shoots me a questioning look "Really? What are those?" I smirk, thinking of all the insults I could use. Then I look at him, big mistake. I can tell by the look on his face, he really wonders what I think; he's on guard in case it's an insult, and he hopes the words are nice. I couldn't do that to him. "You'll just have to wait and see." I say vaguely and he shrugs. "Ok ugly whatever. By the way the onion and mustard smell suits you." He smirks and laughs when I reach up and sniff a piece of my hair. Nope smells fine. The bell rings and I stand, leaving Puck in his desk as I head to fourth hour.

I yawn as I run ahead of the boys; we had upped the number of laps to twenty around the school. I reach into a pocket and tug out my iPod, I hadn't used it at school before because I was always busy doing something. I was busy jackin around with making a playlist and I strayed off the path. I popped an ear bud in one ear, "Sabrina car!" I hear one boy holler and I look up to see I'm about to run right into a blue Nissan. I pop the other ear bud in and just keep going, then right before I crash into the car I flip over the hood, landing on my feet and keep running. I look back to see the boys staring at me in wonder, I smirk, weren't expecting that huh? I flipped around and just keep running.  
We finish running and I head to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I stop though when I see coach and headmaster arguing over a piece of note book paper. I jog up, "What's goin on?" I ask grabbing the paper before either could respond. On it are five things, dorms, trip, new court, new locker rooms, and new bus. "Well we have enough money saved up to get two things on that list." Headmaster says. "The problem is we know which ones the boys would want but the board, which has the final say, wouldn't approve. We don't know what to do, the meetings about to start." Coach finishes, I nod. It's obvious, the boys always say they want dorms so they didn't have to stay at home, most of them don't like their family very much. Also a trip would be good for them; they're under a lot of pressure right now. "Can I talk to the board? Try to swing them over?" I ask handing the paper back to coach. Headmaster shrugs,

"Worth a shot, through there." He points to a door, on it is a brass plate saying staff. I knock on the door and from inside I hear a "Come in." I open the door and walk in silently. I study the board members, there are five of them, and I know two of them. Sitting there is Snow White, Billy Charming, a nice looking old lady, a young guy looking at Snow like a love sick puppy, and an old guy who's glaring at me like I just told him I burned kittens. "Hello, I came to discuss the saved money the team has." I say and Snow nods, encouraging me to continue. "We have decided to choose a trip and dorms." I finish and the council members look at one another, well except for the old guy, he just glares. "Well I don't know about the trip. Also you do know they wouldn't get new dorms? They would just have to redo the old ones out back." Charming says, I didn't know about that but I don't let it show. "I know about the dorms, that's fine. But about the trip, the boys are getting more stressed every day with the constant games and the big tournament coming up. They need a break, a one week long trip would be good for them." Charming just nods.

"About the dorms, how do we know they'll stay clean? And who will keep the boys from trashing it? What about food?" The old lady speaks up. I think about it, "I would be dorm mother. The boys listen to me and I am very responsible, Mrs. White can back me up on this. I would do the cleaning, cooking, and make sure they are ready for school." I have no idea what I'm getting into. Lord help me. They better be happy, the things I do for those boys. The old lady nods seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"Let's vote. For the dorms raise your hand." The old lady raises her hand, as does Snow, Charming, and after he sees Snow, the young guy. "Ok the dorms are a go. Now hands up for the trip." Snow and the old lady immediately raise their hands, quickly followed by lover boy. Charming looks around, sighs and he too raises his hand. The cranky old dude just glares harder. "Then it decided, Sabrina go ahead with both your ideas, now onto the issue with the schools basement..." I leave as they start to discuss other issues.

Outside the door I beam at the two waiting men. "Coach call in someone to start fixing those old dorms. Headmaster please book tickets to Hawaii." I say and they nod before running off to do as I told them. Then I head back out to the court. I boost myself up onto the score keepers table and blow my whistle.

The boy gather round, "Now don't freak out, but I was just in a meeting with the school board." I start, my smile growing as I talk. "And guess who's getting dorms?! Hint, it's not the soccer team!" The boys explode, cheering and jumping around. My phone dings and I pull it out of the pocket on my shorts. The text is from coach, telling me the details of the renovations on the dorms and when our trip is scheduled. I look back up. "Renovations on the dorms will start next week, we should be able to move in by next month. Also GUESS WHO'S GOING TO HAWAII?!" I yell, and the boys start yelling again, two of them pull me of the table and onto their shoulders.

"How in the world did you do it? We've begged for years for dorms." Casey asks. I laugh, "I am simply one **hell** of a manager." I say and we go back to celebrating. After a few seconds of yelling and whooping I blow my whistle and they set me back on the table.

"Two weeks from now, on Sunday the 18th we will be flying to Hawaii, be here in the gym at noon to head out. Pack for a week, and remember we're flying you know the rules, no guns, no liquids over 3 ounces, no rocket launchers, blah blah blah. Remember to pack a swimsuit!" I say and they go back to yammering about trips, dorms, and just celebrating in general. I smile at my team, yes MY team. At that thought my eyes to Puck, he catches my eye and beams at me, flicking sweat off his face. My brain overheats and short circuits, how I'm gonna handle him completely shirtless in Hawaii for a week I have no idea. What have I done?!

**Until next time my loveable little followers! Also hint for the next chapters, it will be outside of the school setting for the project!**


	6. The Manager And The Dragon

**Well, no one guessed my anime. I'm very sad, shame on you people! It was a Black Butler quote, you know how Sebastian always says "I'm simply one ****_hell _****of a butler" so yaaaaaaaaaaa. T . T Anyway on with the story, don't mind me I'll just be bawling my eyes out over there….**

"PUCK!" I screech, it is** way** too early to be doing this. I stomp down the hall, my now blue hair sticking strait up in the air. I look like I stuck my finger in a light socket or dropped a toaster in my bath. I slam open the door to Pucks room and start making my way to his trampoline. The roller coaster fly's around on its track, rattling around above my head, and the sound of chimpanzees hooting comes from the direction of the lake. Other than that I take a moment to appreciate his room. It has a peaceful feeling to it and the forest reminds me of Puck, all woodsy smelling. Enough enjoying the scenery, I'm on a mission.

I avoid suspicious objects and all the plates that are obviously rigged. I turn the corner and there's Puck, lounging on his trampoline. "What the hell Puck?" I growl hopping up on the trampoline, and looming over him. "What's wrong? I must say, you look wonderfully horrible today." He smirks at me and I grind my teeth. I bend over and grab the front of his shirt, then pick him up, holding so we were face to face. For some reason he flushes bright red and I raise an eyebrow. He gets his blush under control and I dismiss it. "What did you do to my hair?" I grind out and he shuffles his feet. "Umm it's just some chemicals I got from school." I'm not girlie by any means but my hair was something I liked. "I don't care what you did to make it look like this just FIX IT!" I say and give him a little shake. Stupid crush if I didn't like him he would be a bloody pulp by now. "Just take a shower buttface." He says and I let him go, he stumbles a little and the trampoline wiggles.

I sigh but jump off the trampoline, landing lightly, I turn and send a glance back at puck. "Remember, we have to spend SOME time together for the project. We haven't been working on it at all." I call oven my shoulder. I leave the room stopping only to cuddle a pixie I had named Stan. The pixie had decided he liked me and constantly rode around in my pocket or in my hair. I didn't mind the little guy, he was like a pet to me. Puck obviously didn't know, so I didn't tell him I had seduced and stolen a pixie (sarcasm). I shoo'd him off and headed to the shower. On the way I ran into Daphne, literally. "Why are you up? It's not even ten yet." I ask as I steady myself to keep from falling on my butt. She yawns and scratches her arm, "mom made bacon. ''Nuff said. Besides its early for you too, and you just came out of Pucks room." She wiggles her eyebrows as she says the last sentence. I point to my hair, "Trust me that is not the reason I went in there." I say and continue on my way to fix my hair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I step into the kitchen, hair clean and normal. Granny's cooking some odd casserole and Daphne's "testing" it every three minutes. Mom and dad are talking over plates filled with bacon and eggs. Pucks just sitting there, his plate already licked clean, having a staring contest with basil. I grab a plate and load it with normal (for once, yay! *happy tears*) food, before sitting down between basil and Puck. "Hey! We were in the middle of somethin!" Puck complains and I shrug. "And now I'm in the middle." I start on my eggs, happy with just listening to the conversations of my family. Puck opens his mouth to complain but I shove a piece of bacon in and he shuts his mouth chewing. He swallows and opens his mouth again, I, not even realizing it, start feeding him my bacon.

I tune back into the conversation between mom and dad. "We'll just send one of the girls, it's a pretty easy case." Mom says and I perk up. "Yes but what about the town hall thing?" Dad asks.  
"We can go, it said two Grimm's, not the girls specifically." Mom counters and dad ponders this. I decide it's time to speak up. "Hey mom if there's a case I can go." I say and she turns to me. "Alone?" I shrug. "Puck can go with me, I don't have anything on my schedule, and the only thing he does on weekends is mess with me." At that he makes a little noise of annoyance. I turn to him, "It's true and we need to get started on that project." I say and he nods, crunching on bacon. "Fine, but don't get in to much trouble." Dad warns and I nod. I finish my eggs and move on to my bacon, then I realize something.

I only have two prices of bacon left. This entire time I've been feeding Puck my bacon. I turn to look at puck he has his mouth open, waiting for another piece. I bat at him, not actually hitting him. "No. Last two pieces are mine." I say and he pouts. I hear a giggle behind me. I turn and look at Daphne, she's got her palm jammed in her mouth and is practically jumping around. "What?" I ask, and she lets out another giggle. "You were feeding him. So cute!" She squeals and I flush lightly. It felt natural, feeding him. Weird... I rolled my eyes at Daphne and turned back around. Pucks still pouting as I eat a piece of bacon. I look over and he looks so hungry, I sigh and pick up the last piece of bacon. "Oh alright." I say, he opens his mouth and I shove the piece in. He beams at me and my heart goes all funny, I laugh. He looks like a little boy when he beams like that. Daphne was right it was cute. I pick up my empty plate and set it in the sink. Then I head to get ready. We have a case to solve.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sooooo what exactly are we doing?" I asked mom, earlier I had just excepted the case without even asking for details. It's not my fault though, a certain blonde boy had been distracting me. "Well it appears that someone is gathering jewelry." I shoot her a questioning look as I tug on a boot. "Jewelry?" I ask, really, isn't that for police? Not detectives? "Yes jewelry, but not just any jewelry. The only thing being stolen are magical necklaces. In fact someone broke into Bunny's house while her and Snow were in Panama. They completely ignored her wands, mirrors, and other powerful objects to steal her necklace of Akkobobhna." Mom explains, well that was a stupid move, stealing a measly necklace. "What does the necklace do?" I ask finishing pulling my boots on, I straighten and walk to the door, mom following. "Well it's of Egyptian descent, it lines your eyes with kohl and makes your hair shiny. It was made by a wizard, don't ask which one, for the queen at the time." I raise an eyebrow and snort, ok well if I know one thing, it's that the thief is obviously an idiot. "It surprises me that Bunny would have something like that." I say climbing down the stairs. Mom shrugs, "Do we have any leads?" I ask stopping to pop my head in the kitchen and wave at Puck, telling him we needed to go.

"Whoever stole the necklaces, left a trail of foot prints at the last crime scene. The prints were from his boots being covered in coal. The only place he could have stepped in coal that coarse is up in the mining caves." She says and I smile, this case just got easier. "How many necklaces are missing?" Puck walks out of the kitchen coming to a stop beside me. "Six houses have been broken into and eight necklaces stolen." Mom hands me my hunting knife. Because I can't use magical items, I have to use the basics to protect myself. I nod and wave my fingers at mom, before heading out the front door, Puck following closely. "Tootles." I hear Daphne call from the kitchen.

I shut the door behind us and stop in the middle of the yard. It's fairly nice out today, although it looks like it might rain later, right now it's pleasantly cold. Puck wraps his arms around my waist, and his wings appear with a slight pop. He lifts us into the air effortlessly. "So where we going?" He asks once we get to a proper flying height. "The coal caves up by the ridge." I answer, twisting my head slightly to look at Puck. He seems odd today, he's oddly quiet and hasn't said a single thing to make me want to bash his head in since breakfast. Not to mention he looks happy, but oddly embarrassed.

"Hey Puck?" I start as he speeds up, flying quickly towards the caves. "What ugly?" Well at least he's not completely weird. "You seem odd." I say and he shrugs, that causes me to be squished against his body even more for several seconds, not that I mind. I was not good at this feeling stuff, but here I go. "You can tell me if something's wrong. I won't judge." He shrugs and I get squished once again. "I'm fine Grimm. Just thinking about somethin." I raise an eyebrow, "Something good or bad?" I ask and he beams. My heart flutters at the smile, "Somethin awesome." I'm the one who shrugs this time.

A piece of hair whips out of my bun and whacks me in the face, I splutter for a second but eventually spit it out. While I'm trying to get the hair out of my mouth, I don't notice, but Puck lowers us into the first of the seven coal caves. When I do notice, I immediately begin to look for clues. As far as I can tell there are no hiding places, no footprints other than my own, and no necklaces. I walk up and down the cave three times but nothing pops out at me. I make my way back up to puck, sliding around stalagmites and stalactites. Pucks busy scooping handfuls of coal dust into his pocket. "I'm not even gonna ask." I say and he smiles, "Future pranks, this stuff is hard to get off." Please god, I don't deserve this. Those future pranks will obviously be on me. "All clear, onto the next cave." I say as Puck scoops one last handful of the dam powder into his jeans. He slings an arm around my waist and beats his wings, we rise into the air quickly.

We reach the next cave in seconds, it's the same as the first only smaller. And so that's how it goes for the first five caves, then we get to the sixth. The inside isn't like the others, instead of a passage way this one is just one huge cavern. I look around but don't find any necklaces or footprints, what I do find is that the cave has been swept. Someone got rid of the coal dust, and I also found a little passage just big enough for me to crawl through. "Well, are we gonna investigate or not?" Puck asks, looking over my shoulder at the hole in the wall. I look at Puck and back at the hole again. "You won't fit, I might though." I muse before laying myself on my belly in front of the wall. "I'll be right back stay here." I say before army crawling into the little tunnel. Behind me I hear Puck complain, "I never get to do the fun stuff!" I almost snort at that.

I continue on my crawl, sneezing occasionally from the coal dust and scraping my elbows on the rocky ground. I sigh in relief as I make it to the other side, I wiggle out and into the pitch black cavern. I reach into the pack on my back and grab my flash light. I flick the switch but it doesn't turn on. I walk forward, not paying attention, while trying to get it to work. I run right into something huge and hot, and fall backwards. The impact of the fall seems to jiggle the flashlight into working. I gasp at what I see, in front of me is a dragon. I've battled dragons before, but this one dwarfed those, luckily it was sleeping. I flicked the light back of as fast as I could. I don't wake the dragon, but I do manage to see the pile of necklaces. They happen to be stuffed under one enormous front paw. There is no way in hell I'm getting that right now. I hear the dragon shift and I freeze. It doesn't awaken, but I sit there perfectly still for a few minutes. I cover the tip of the flashlight before I turn it on, to mute the light a little.

I let out a silent cry of happiness, the dragons moved his giant green paw off the necklaces. I shuffle over quietly and start shoving necklaces into my bag. After I have them all in there I make my way back to the little tunnel, I flip off the flashlight and drop it in a side pocket. I drop to the ground and crawl back, my bag jingling slightly. I make it out the other side where puck is still pouting over being left behind. "So?" He asks and I slap a hand over his mouth. I point towards the mouth of the cave then bring a finger to my lips in the universal gesture for shhh.

He gives me a look but heads out of the cave, grabbing me and flying upwards. "So?" he asks again and I shake my bag making it jingle. "Well we got the necklaces, the only problem is there happens to be a very big dragon asleep in the mountain." And his ever trusty wooden sword appears. "Puck, no. We need to get granny." I cut him off before he can go swooping in to poke it with that stick he calls a sword. "Why not!? I could take him! Don't under estimate the sword!" to prove a point he pokes me in the side. I roll my eyes, "Yes, I'm sure you could, but can we eat I'm hungry?" he perks up at the mention of food, his anger dissipating. In answer he tugs me closer and fly's us to the dinner.

When he lets me go I laugh at the look on his face, he's scowling at the black coal smudge I had left on his jacket. I was covered in the stuff from crawling around in the caves. "What, is the great Trickster king afraid of a little dirt?" I raise an eyebrow, mocking him. He snorts "NO, I like the dirt! But you probably left cooties too!" I'm the one who snorts at that, we're juniors in high school, and he still thinks I have cooties. "I do not have cooties, freakbaby. Besides you didn't care any other time." He shrugs and we enter the dinner.

I loved this dinner, it was built right after the war. We just call it the dinner because a rampaging troll tore up the sign two days after it was put up, they never bothered to get a new one. In fact this is where I met Jasmine, she waitresses on weekends.

Jasmines working the register and she gives me a littlewave. I wave back and we take a seat in the back corner. It's my special seat, I always sit here. "So on to the next job." I say as I shove a curly fry in my mouth. Puck looks up from his monster burger. "Job? As in more work?" he asks, looking like he's about to bolt. "The project remember?" I thump him lightly in the fore head. Understanding dawns on his face and he goes back to shoveling food in. "I think we should start by getting to know each other." I start, taking a sip of my chocolate milkshake. "Grimm, we've been living together since we were twelve. I think we know each other." I ignore him and pull out a notebook. "Not like that. I mean other stuff, you know likes and dislikes?" I say and he nods. Its true we do know each other really well, but there are something's we haven't bothered to find out….or they've changed since we last knew.

"Fine, my favorite color is dark blue, favorite food are those green chocolate ham sandwiches the old lady makes, and favorite type of music is rock." He says in between bites. I knew most of that. "When did your favorite color become blue?" I wonder and he shrugs. "Ok my turn, favorite color is green, favorite food is Kit Kats, and I also love rock." I say, trying to think of something else to add. Puck snorts, "Like you know anything about rock." He mutters and I raise an eyebrow. "Name a band and I'll name two songs." I challenge and puck sets down his burger.

"Theory of a Dead Man."

"Bitch Came Back and Bad Girlfriend"

"Nickleback."

"Burn It to the Ground and Lullaby."

"Black Veil Brides."

"New Year's Day and Wretched and Divine."

"Three days grace."

"Animal I Have Become and Riot."

"Shinedown."

"Save Me and Sound of Madness."

"Young guns."

"Bones and Towers."

"Five Finger Death Punch."

"The Pride and Bad Company."

"Breaking Benjamin."

"Diary of Jane and So Cold."

"Fall Out Boy."

"Beat It and This Aint a Scene it's an Arms Race."

"Flyleaf."

"Call You Out and Fire Fire."

"Seether."

"Walk Away From the Sun and Fine Again."

"Papa Roach."

"Burn and Last Resort."

"Green Day"

"Kill the Dj and American Idiot."

"Get scared."

"Don't You Dare Forget the Sun and Sarcasm."

Puck throws his hands up in the air, "I give up!" he yells and I laugh. Then I yawn, I didn't realize I was this tired. I look at my watch, dang its already nine at night. "We should go." I say between yawns. Puck nods and shoves another fry in his mouth before throwing some money on the table. We walk outside and puck once again scoops me into his arms. I secretly love it when we fly together, tell anyone and you die! I can't help it, between pucks body heat, his arms and my exhaustion I fall asleep on the way home.

**Hints for the next chappys! Next two will still be out of school, and the very next chapter you will get action! The one after that explains why Puck and Sabrina aren't close or together together. Now all you sad, sad, people go watch Black Butler! It's not romance at all, but Ciel and Sebastian are REALLY hot. Actually almost all of the characters are hot or cute. I eye raped most of the people throughout the series. KK see you next time my totally gravy readers!**


	7. IT CRASHED! !

**My computer crashed...T.T I'm very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very SORRY!I'm trying to get the next chapter back so I can post it but so far I'm not having any luck.*Tears stream down face, while I bawl uncontrolably* I might not get it back, and if that happens I'm gonna have to rewrite it, which is kinda horrible because my memory sucks. So what I actully need to say is that this story will be on hold for a while. The next chapter will be up sometime August 24th. Until then, I hope you read my other stuff and wait patiently. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! *Is draged away still crying by Puck and Sabrina* ~ .FATKITTYSAYWHAT**


	8. The Manager And A Stick

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm so happy to be back! As promised here's the next chappy. And no I didn't get the chapter back so I had to rewrite it. I hope it's still as good as the first one. It's my first action chapter so I would really like it if you would review and tell me how I did. THANKS~**

The next morning I wake up to the sun trying to burn my eyeballs out of my head. My eyes flutter open and I let out a soft groan. Then I realize, this is** not** my room. I tense up for a second, but then a familiar rollercoaster zooms past, and I realize I must be in Pucks room. I relax, only to freeze again when the arm around my waist tightens, and a head of messy blonde curls burrows deeper into my neck.

That wasn't the only thing though, he had a….problem. The problem was a big bulge in his shorts that was currently digging into my butt. I turned fire engine red. He must have carried me to his room after I fell asleep last night. That was the only thing that kept me from screaming bloody murder; I mean he brought me to an actual bed. Sorta. Kinda. He could have just dumped me in a ditch, or pulled a prank, like the last time I fell asleep on the couch- I woke up with snails in my shorts.

I lifted his arm and wiggled away from him, trying not to wake him up. The trampoline made that a lot harder than it sounded. Every move I made shook the entire thing; I wiggled forward again, still holding his arm up. Once I was away from his arm, I took his head and lowered it slowly down onto the trampoline. I was just about to slide off the side of the trampoline and out of his room when he mumbled in his sleep. "Brina." He sighed; I froze, thinking I had woken him.

I turned to look at him, no, he was still asleep. I smiled softly; he looked so innocent when he was sleeping. Like a little boy. My smile grew even bigger when I realized he must be dreaming about me. I hesitate, but quickly lean over and kiss him lightly on the forehead. Then I did what I should have done the second I woke up, I turned and ran as quietly and quickly as I could.

My face was still on fire when I closed the door and slumped against the wall. This crush is gonna be the death of me, and what really scared me was I didn't mind. "So your excuse last time was your hair, so why were you in pucks room now? You look fine to me." My head snaps up and my eyes settle on Daphne's form, leaning on the door frame of her room. I scratch the back of my head, "I fell asleep." I mumble. Daphne raises an eyebrow, "And that's why your face looks like a tomato exploded on it?" she asks, which only made my face grow redder. Little smart ass, I should feed her to that dragon.

Wait…..the dragon! I shoot upright, walking briskly past Daphne, towards the kitchen. I completely forgot about the dragon! I throw open the doors to the kitchen, expecting it to be full. To my surprise the kitchen is completely empty. I scratch the back of my head before turning and heading back the way I had come, up the stairs to where Daphne was still standing. "Have you seen mom?" I ask, Daphne nods a weird look on her face.

"This is about the dragon up in the coal caves right?" she questions and I nod, confused. "Puck told us last night. So this morning they all left to do a little dragon slaying. They even took Elvis!" she wails the last part. "And you're ok with being left behind?" I ask, surprised she hasn't snuck out yet. "NO! I was just waiting for you two to get out of bed. The carpets waiting for us in the other room, get your boyfriend up and let's go!" I scowl at the whole 'boyfriend' thing.

"He's not my boyfriend." I mutter as I walk back into Pucks room. The farther in I walk the redder my face gets, remembering how I woke up this morning. I stop next to the trampoline, trying to get my blush under control. "PUCK UP AND AT 'EM!" I holler, causing said boy to bolt upright, eyes wide and blonde hair messy. "Jeez Grimm, be a little quieter would ya?" I grunt and cross my arms. "Come on fairyboy we have a little dragon slaying to do." At this his eyes start to sparkle and a grin grows on his face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he says, I roll my eyes and turn to head back to where Daphne's waiting with our stuff.

"Hey Grimm wait." I hear Puck call, I turn. He tosses my coal covered hoodie at me, my hunting knife lying on top. I catch them easily and give Puck a nod of thanks before continuing on my journey. Half way there I stop and pull the hoodie over my head and strap on my knife. You know what? I need a shower, I'm filthy, but that can wait. Stan zips up to my landing in my hood, and I nuzzle him softly, I love the little guy. Two feet from the door and I step on a plate. I have half a second to curse Puck to hell and back before I go flying, right into a tub of…you guessed it. Coal dust. And mayo.

They wind whips around us, Daphne and I on the carpet and puck flying alongside. The scowl on my face keeping any one from talking, in case I go on an angry rampage. Now I'm dirty and I smell like mayo. I feel a flutter next to my cheek under my hair. What is that pixie doing? Then I feel a very tiny, very rough tongue lick my cheek. I can't help it I laugh. This causes the tongue to move faster, licking the mayonnaise of my face.

Puck and Daphne turn to stare at me as I laugh and wiggle. "Sabrina? You ok?" Daphne asks, looking at me like I'm crazy. I nod, "It's Stan, he keeps licking mayo off my face." I laugh. The carpet slows and starts to lower slowly, showing that we've reached our destination. "You know there's no one there right?" Puck asks and I shake my head. Stan grabs a piece of hair and holds on, at least he stopped the licking thing. I reach up and untangle the little guy, resting him on my palm, where he starts licking the mayo off my wrist.

I hold him out to the two, "Meet Stan, my little buddy." The glow around Stan twinkles a little before going back to its soft glow. "You stole one of my minions!" Puck yelps and I roll my eyes. "He came willingly, isn't that right little guy?" in answer he flutters back up to my head to bury himself in my hair. "He's so cute!" Daphne squeals.

I shush her though when the carpet lands on the ground behind a tree in the forest near the cave. I place Stan on the carpet and motion for him to stay. I can see the car from here, Elvis peering out a window and Mr. Canis sitting in the driver's seat. I motion the two forward, sneaking through the forest to the left side of the cavern. We duck behind a large boulder and peer around the lip of the opening. Inside, Mom, Dad, and Granny are standing beside the hole in the wall, conversing quietly. I smirk, looks like no one will fit, and if we get caught we have an excuse. Now, how are we going to get in there? I guess, sometime or later they're going to have to leave. It's not like they can do anything right now. "What now?" Daphne whispers. "We wait." I whisper back, before shifting to make myself comfortable for the wait. Behind me I hear the other two do the same.

Finally the trio leave, well not leave, leave, they just head to the next cave to see if there's another opening. I nudge Puck, ending the little game of catch between him and Daphne. "Can we go now?!" he groans and I nod, sliding up the side of the rock and around the corner. I dust my butt off and head towards the hole in the back. I kneel down and listen; I can't hear anything but that doesn't mean it's not in there. I flop on my stomach and shuffle forward a little. "Can I come too?" Daphne whispers. Well, I could tell her no, but that probably wouldn't stop her. She is my sister after all. I nod, putting a finger to my lips.

I continue my crawl through the small hole, entering the pitch black cavern. I stand slowly, placing one hand against the wall, only to cringe and pull it back when it covers my hand in slime. I hear Daphne crawl in after me; I reach down and help her up. I hear her fumble with something, and a second later a blue ball comes to life in her hands, glowing softly.

I peer into the darkness, finding the dragon easily. (How could you not see him? He takes up 95% of the cave.) I shuffle forward a tiny bit, just to see if there's anything I can really do. Until three seconds ago I had forgotten we hadn't made a plan. _Smart, real smart Sabrina._ I bite my lip and start to plan. Well we could see if there was a way to get water down its throat, which always works.

Or maybe we coul- a loud scream shocks me out of my thinking. I whip around to see, Daphne, the girl who had been on many adventures with me and had a pet rat for a while, screaming at the fact a large bug dropped on her head, along with a big glob of grey goo. Apparently I'm not the only one who thought she was being too loud because, behind me two bright red eyes snap open and smoke starts to filter out of the dragon's nose. "Grimm? Marshmallow? What's goin on?" I hear Puck call, but I don't answer him, just slap a hand over Daphne's mouth and slide the glowing magic ball under my hoodie.

Sadly that doesn't do anything; apparently dragons have good night vision, because its head turns to glare at us. We freeze, bug and goop forgotten. It's like a Mexican stand off for a second, but the spell is broken when the dragon roars, blowing our hair back and almost shattering my ear drums. I push Daphne down to the floor, and motion her into the hole. After a second she starts crawling, but by then the dragons rising to its feet.

That's where the problems really start, you see, the cave wasn't tall enough for the emerald green dragon, so what does it do? It head butts the ceiling, shattering it and sending ruble flying everywhere. Sunlight filters in through the now open ceiling as the dust and rocks hit the ground and settle. The dragon lets out another earth shaking roar, and I glance nervously at Daphne, she's not quiet all the way through. The dragons head lowers back down till he's staring me in the face. I let out a soft "Eep."

Unfortunately, that seems to set him off. One scaly leg reaches out, swiping at me with its talons, I manage to dodge but just barely. The second time he swipes for me I'm not so lucky, I slip on the ruble from the ceiling and fall right on my ass. Two of the talons wrap around me, as the force of the swipe drives me into the cave wall. The hit knocks the breath out of me, and sends pain shooting through my torso.

"Help." I croak, but I can't speak properly, so the word can't be heard over the commotion. The dragon growls, lifting me up to his chest. _SHIT! _I think, I know what he's about to do. I'm right; his massive wings open and flutter slightly, before flapping powerfully and lifting us both off the ground. Soon were up in the sky looking down at the forest, car, Puck and Daphne, and the group of three people rushing towards what's left of the cave. I let out a course cough; several of my ribs took quite a beating, nothings broken though, which is good. I see Puck fly after us but before he can reach us, the dragon starts to move. The wind caused by the dragons wings is slowing Puck down, and the fact that were now moving away, means that soon we've left him way behind.

After a second, the pain in my ribs lets up a little and I start getting pissed off. I pound my fists into the giant hand, but because of the scales my hands bounce off. "LET ME GO!" I roar, but it ignores me. I try several other things but nothing seems to work. So I settle in for the flight, going limp and resting my head on my hand.

I tense up a few minutes later when we start to land, flattening the smaller trees in the massive clearing. "HEY BASTARD! IS THERE A REASON YOU'RE STILL CARRIEING ME?" I yell at the big guy once again, beating on the paw holding me. The only response is another roar, doesn't seem like it's directed at me though. I groan and start to bang my head against the side of one of its fingers.

That's when I find it, my way to inflict pain. Between the talon and the smaller scales on its hand is a slight gap, showing soft skin. By now I probably have a serial killer smile on. What can I say, I'm pissed and revenge makes me happy. So I do the one thing I can think of that will hurt the most, I bend down and bite, sinking all my teeth into its fleshy skin. Weird orange blood pours into my mouth, so hot it burns like fire.

The dragon roars again, this time in pain and the claws around me open, letting me drop several feet to the ground. "EEEEEEEEEEE! HOOOOOOT!" I screech trying to spit the burning liquid out. I cough one last time realizing sitting here probably isn't the best idea. I scramble back into the tree-line, staring at the dragon, who in turn, is staring at his bleeding wound. It turns away from the bite to give me a look that clearly means "Death". Whatever he planned to do with me went out the window when I bit him, he plans to eat me now, I can tell by the look in his eyes. Great, death by dragon, every girls dream.

The dragon swipes at me, and I dive to the side just barely missing being cut in half. One of the claws catches on my hoodie shredding it. I like that hoodie; it was one of my favorites! Now I'm beyond pissed. I look around for something to help me, nothing pops out but I keep looking as I scramble through the trees. Finally deciding a sword or a water hose isn't going to magically pop up; I pick up a thick stick about the length of my arm. It's gonna have to do. I turn around, facing the massive lizard behind me. "Hey you over grown iguana, you may not know this, but when I pick up a stick, shits about to get real."

**I know, I know, there wasnt very much romance-y stuff in this one but I wanted to throw at least one chapter that had to do with magical danger. Also Puck wasn't in there very much either, but I'll make up for it in the next one! Till next time! I love you all!**


	9. The Manager and her Memories

**Hello hello hello! Yes, yes, I know, my updating is slooooooooooow. I'm very sorry, its just I got a lot on my plate. But, I'm here now so please enjoy the new chapter! P.S. there have been a few complaints about this so I'm just gonna cover the issue now. THIS STORY IS T, it has swearing, kissing, bikinis, blood, guts, tears, and the ocasional elephant riding a purple unicorn (Chapter 1.) Dont like dont read. If you looking for innocent, check out the K stuff.**

**Last time: _I turn around, facing the massive lizard behind me. "Hey you over grown iguana, you may not know this, but when I pick up a stick, shits about to get real."_**

Raise your hand if you think what I just said was total bullshit. Everyone's hands up? Good. The dragon turned its head to the left, sticking its eye right in front of my face, inspecting me. It was really creepy the way he looked me up and down, over and over again. Now that I think about it he's probably trying to think of the best way to roast me. This is where the stick comes out to play; I do the one thing that I could think to do. I stabbed it in the eye and ran like hell.

Behind me I heard the dragon roar, and the ground shake as he reared back in pain. I picked up the speed, zipping through trees, my hair flying. Seconds later I feel and hear the pounding of huge feet start behind me. "PUCK!" I screech at the top of my lungs, he must have caught up by now. Right? RIGHT?

Apparently not right, because three minutes later I'm still hauling ass through the forest running from a dragon. That's when I make the mistake of looking behind me; you know how in horror movies the girl looks behind her then trips? Well I'm about seven thousand times more unlucky than a chick that just tripped, because I, Sabrina Grimm, fall off a fucking cliff.

I feel the edge give beneath my foot as I try to stop myself, the dirt crumbles and I plummet down. Can this day get any worse? I let out a scream, the air whooshing past me as I fall, hands flying into the air above me reaching for something to hold onto. I don't make the mistake of looking down this time, I know I'm about to hit, I can feel it. It's like just before it rains you can feel it in the air. I squeeze my eyes shut, curling up the best I can, hoping they find my body before some wacked out creature can.

Then it just stops. Not my life, the fall. A pair of arms pull me against someone's chest, jerking my fall to a stop. Puck, I know immediately. Now you're probably thinking about all those movies where the guy catches the girl and says something cheesy, then she smiles, then they kiss, yada yada ya, right? No. Here's what happened in real life, I jerked to a stop, making all the spit in my mouth stick in my throat. I nearly choke, causing me to cough like a maniac, while Puck sets us down on the valley ground.

"Sabrina? You ok? God, you scared the shit out of me! What the hell?! I know you're an idiot but jumping off a cliff? What the hell was that for?" I let out a few more coughs, before hugging the idiot currently glaring at me. "Shut up, I fell." I wheeze. I smile at the fact he called me Sabrina. After a second I let go and collapse into the grass.

"What about that?" I point towards the cliff, meaning the dragon that's probably still up there. Puck plops down beside me, "Taken care of." I shoot him a funny look. "What?" I ask. "The dragons not really a dragon, it's a necklace that has the power to turn into a dragon. The old lady went and got Bunny, she's gonna say a few words and it'll go back to being a hunk of metal." I sigh in relief, no wonder it never shot any fire at me.

"What about the rest of the necklaces?" I ask wondering about the culprit, I was supposed to catch. "Also taken care of. He showed up a little after you got kidnapped, turns out he needed them for a spell." Puck shrugs as he says this, "The dragon was just a guard." I nod and close my eyes, enjoying the fact that I'm no longer running for my life. The adrenaline still buzzes through my body, making me jittery.

Puck stands, helping me up next. He wraps his arms around my waist, being careful of the injuries on my sides and stomach. We take off, and I lean against Puck waiting for us to get to our destination, where ever that is. I look out over the forest, the dragon is back in the clearing where we landed, and beside it I see the old car and several pecks that are probably Granny, my parents, and Bunny.

I sigh and relax even more drifting into my thoughts. These past couple of days have reminded me of before me and Puck stopped being friends.

_*flashback-with commentary*_

_After Granny's house was rebuilt, my parents decided to stay in Ferryport landing. Puck was the only kid my age (well sorta, appearance wise he was but you know the whole thousands of years old thing…..), and we were often together, so it was no surprise we grew close._

_ For a while we were best friends, even if he pranked me, and we called each other names, and of course we can't forget the way he teased my dad about how we were going to marry each other. But that all changed in two months, that's all it took to drift. _

_Daphne, my parents, basil and I needed to head to New York for a while to get some old things settled. You can't just disappear for years and not have things to deal with. So we left all five of us to New York. We were there for two weeks, two weeks. _

_When we came home, everyone was there to welcome us, except for a certain fairy boy. Where was he you ask? On a date, while we were gone he had gotten a girlfriend. A human girl, named Carrie. So I went on through the night, pretending like I was fine, even though my heart was silently breaking. _

_That night, I lay in bed, thinking. Puck hadn't come back all night, which worried me, but Granny said it was like this when he went on dates. Outside I heard a shuffle; quietly I stood and headed over to the window. _

_I pulled back the curtain, for some reason I remember it was deep green with grey polka dots. That sticks with me, I have no idea why, it just does. I bet, one day when I'm old and can't even remember what my own name is, I'll remember those curtains were green with grey polka dots. _

_Anyway, I pulled back the curtain and looked down at the porch. On the porch stood two people, both very blonde, and both illuminated by the flood light on the porch. I grimaced when I saw how pretty she was; here hair was blonde, like mine, and long like mine, but at the same time different. Hers was a brilliant shiny gold, while mine was just, well, blonde. It also laid straight as can be, down to her waist. Don't even get me started on her face, button nose, light freckles, pouty mouth, and big light blue eyes. I wish I could say her eyes were too big, and that they made her look like a gold fish, but they didn't. They just made her look innocent, and prettier. _

_I gritted my teeth as Puck leaned forward and kissed her, right on that stupid pouty mouth. That was when my heart when from cracking to full blown shattering. What happened to all the shit about marrying me? Or what about being in love with me? And he took my first kiss! _

_I turned from the window and silently went back to bed, my face crumpled and a single tear falling down my face. _

_The next week was hellish, Puck spent most of his time with his girlfriend, and when he was around I didn't talk to him. What made it all worse was that it didn't seem to matter to him that we hadn't said anything but meaningless shit like: "Pass the eggs." Or "Hurry up, I need to use the bathroom." All week. Then it changed from there, a new family moved into town and I got my first boyfriend. _

_His name was Derek, and we dated for two weeks. Somewhere in those two weeks Puck broke up with Carrie, but nothing changed. We still didn't talk, he ignored me and I, in turn, ignored him. I broke up with Derek about a week before school opened, he was to put it frankly, a wuss. Then school started and Puck and I didn't even spend time together, we drifted. Till now._

_*End flashback*_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Puck set me down on my window sill. I send him a look. "If we go in through a window we won't have to deal with the rampaging parents downstairs." He clarifies, I nod and wrench open the window. We slide in and Puck lets go of my waist, "You ok?" he asks, showing an odd amount of niceness.

I nod, smiling at the attention. "I'm fine, a few days and I'll be good as new. You?" I go and slump on my bed, leaving Puck standing in the middle of my room. "Not even a scratch, did you really think a measly dragon could hurt the trickster king?" he laughs and I roll my eyes, still smiling.

"Don't forget the paper due tomorrow." I say before pulling a blanket over my body, not caring I'm filthy. He nods, shooting me one last smile before he opens my bedroom door and slips out. I finished the paper yesterday, so I was fine, but I wondered what Puck had written about me. I shrug it off and let myself drift into sleep.

**Ok, ok, this is the last chapter thats not about the b-ball team. Some of you liked these last few chapters some of you didnt, I just need to say: IT HAD TO BE DONE. Plot twists and all that shit, you know how it is if you write. Reveiw plz! I love my little readers, thanks for the support! OOOOOOOOOOO and guess what?! OVER 50 REVIEWS! I can die happy now.**


	10. The Manager and Carrie

**Hello…I'm sorry for not updating, you may kill me now…..TEAR! I'M SORRY! I'm just going to go die in a corner now…enjoy…*DEATH***

The next morning goes exactly the way I thought it would, I get up early get ready for school then sit down next to Puck and Daphne to get lectured by the rest of the family. The lecture is the same one we get every time we sneak out and do something dangerous, "Don't be stupid." "I'm glad your okay, but what were you thinking!?" "I should nail you all to the wall to keep you here!" and stuff like that. After they've run out of steam, Daphne and I apologize, and Puck brags about saving me again. Then its off to school to get the real stuff started.

I speed walk through the hall, ignoring the glares and waves from girls and people I know. I slide in the door right before the bell rings, to see something I didn't expect; eleven of the basketball boys sitting in my normally almost empty homeroom. "Huh?" Is all I manage to get out before I get swallowed into a hug, Carter squeezes me, "Hello dearest manager." He laughs. "We transferred into you home room!" Braiden calls.

"Why?" I ask, tugging out of Carters grip to walk towards my seat. "We had weight room for our home room, but it got shut down for remodeling, so we transferred." Peter mumbles. I give him a soft smile, Peters a quiet boy, never saying much. "Alrighty then, just don't mess with me, I've got stuff to do." I slump in my seat pulling out an essay due in two days.

Lane clutches his chest in fake pain, "Your cold attitude wounds me!" he wails and I roll my eyes chuckling softly. I glance around one more time hoping to find a familiar head of blonde hair, but hes not here. Puck has home room down the hall, but I was still hoping he might transfer. Even if we do just argue.

Needless to say, I get nothing done during my homeroom. Stupid boys. That meant second hour was spent scribbling down words I should have gotten down in first hour.

When the bell finally rang for third hour, I was starting to get a little nervous, I mean what happens if Puck just pulls a bunch of insults out of his ass? Then what? All my hard work for nothing, that's what.

I slide into m seat ahead of Puck right before the bell rings. Then for the next half an hour listen to person after person tell me stuff I really don't care about. We're second to last, meaning it takes a while for us to get up there.

I let Puck go first, wanting to hear what he did before I go embarrass myself. I sit back, my chest a tiny bit tight, to listen. "My partners Grimm." He starts looking at me, and since its Puck the entire class is listening avidly. "The first word I chose is smart, something that's obvious to anyone who hangs around her. She always has a solution and can use her brain when she needs it most. It even shows in her sarcasm, and trust me theres a lot of it.

The next word is brave, something not a lot of us can say. She has the ability to get things done, even when it looks really bad. She doesn't back down even when shes scared, which sometimes works for her sometimes not.

The third word is stubborn. She is the most stubborn person I have met, other than myself of course. She doesn't back down, standing behind whatever she believes in no matter what. When she decides to do something you cant stop her.

The last word I chose is compassion, she has that air about her that tells you that you can trust her. She can be hard, but even if she hates you, she'll save you rather than kill you. Shes just nice like that." He stops, and hands the paper to our teacher, on his way to his seat he finally meets my eyes, and when he does I smile.

He smiles back, a slight smirk in there to, like hes telling me "See, I can be a nice person." I nod lightly and begin my journey to the front of the class, papers in hand.

I stop at the front and prep myself for the loss of pride about to happen. "My partner is Puck." I start, not looking at his face. "The first word I chose was honest, because Puck will tell any one bluntly what they need to hear. He tells the truth, even if it may seem like the wrong thing to say at the time, you can trust Puck to say it. The second word is loyal, if your are close to him, family member or otherwise he will stick with you. He stays even in the bad and is protective when needed.

The next word is immature, yes Puck is immature and we all know it. But that's not a bad thing, because if everyone was mature and serious all the time no one would laugh, we wouldn't have carnivals or rollercoasters. The world would be bland and grey.

My finally word is caring, even if you think he doesn't care, he does. Sometimes you have to look close, but he does care. Sometimes it shows out right, like when he saves your butt, or helps you up when you fall. Something I admire, even if I hate to admit it." I hand the stack of papers to the teacher and go back to my seat. I look at Puck, he looks awed. I don't smile, but we share a look anyway. I didn't smile during or after my speech, but I do walk out of class smiling.

I stomp my feet, knocking off the sheet rock dust. I had gone to visit the dorms, see how construction was going. It was going faster than expected. Apparently they should be done a couple days after we get back from Hawaii. There was plenty of room and the kitchen was already updated, so the only things we need to mess with are the bathrooms, which are under construction, and furniture. Other than that they're finished with the dorms.

I wave one last time at the construction workers, before heading to the gym. I walk along slowly, listening. Something doesn't seem right, but I brush it off and pick up the pace. I open the doors and shout hello. I get a few hellos back, but I notice the gym is almost silent. No sneaker squeaks, no balls bouncing, no whistles being blown, nothing.

Then I turn the corner and see the girl who had messed up my friendship with Puck in the first place: Carrie. **( A/N Remember? Flashback to her first boyfriend and Carrie?) **Puck had his arm slung over her shoulders and he was beaming a the girl. I smiled a totally fake smile and walked over, hand out to shake. "Hi, I'm Sabrina the manager. I don't think we've met." I say, voice sounding as fake as tofu meat. She smiles back and takes my hand, "Hello, I'm carrie. Its nice to meet you. I was thinking about trying to become assistant coach." She says, and anger starts to build in my chest.

I nod and turn to glare at the boys, my anger at Carrie flowing out through my eyes. "And why are you just standing there?" you say, voice quiet and serious as death. The boys shiver and nod quickly, making them look like bobble heads.

With that I send one last smile at Carrie, "Puck, I have stuff to do today, make sure she gets to talk to coach." And with that I turn and walk straight out, my anger making my steps silent and swift.

Third person P.O.V.

After Sabrina left and Puck had taken Carrie to the coaches office, the remaining boys stopped to talk. "I don't know if this is a good idea…." Braiden says staring at the door Puck and Carrie had gone through. "Shut up. You thought of the idea in the first place!" Daniel throws a basket ball at Braiden, hitting him in the stomach.

"Yeah, _Go out with Carrie! _you said, _Make Brina jealous with your ex-girlfriend! _you said, well it worked! Happy now?" Jacob asks, miming a whiny kid. "Yes it worked, but still. Did you see the way she tensed up? And the anger she directed at us?" Jason shudders as the says it, thinking of the look of doom Sabrina had sent them.

"Relax, after Hawaii, things will work out. Puck will dump Carrie, ask Sabrina out, and have little adorable babies!" Carter squeals the last part and the rest of the players narrow their eyes.

"Still, I'm a little afraid of what will happen when Puck and Carrie start to date. And what will happen if she gets assistant coach?" Max mutters, the rest of the boys freeze at the thought. Yeah…not a very good idea. "Why did we encourage you?" Lane asks Braiden and he shrugs. "Why did Puck agree at all?" Peter mumbles. Once again silence falls, and a shiver runs through the team.

The door opens and they turn to see a smiling Carrie and Puck, one arm around the girls waist. "Guess what? I'm assistant coach!" she squeals. "And we're dating." Puck adds, sending a single thought through the mind of the rest of the team: _Oh shit._

***Slowly raises undead head* GRAAAARRHHHH…..brains. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the last thing I wrote while I was alive. I love you guys, even when I'm undead. Now I leave you with a recommendation: WATCH Kuroko no Basket! I love that show….the hotness of sweaty anime boys overwhelms me….*nosebleed*…..well I'm gonna go die again, this time from blood loss….good bye *DEATH***


End file.
